


A Complicated Love Square/Rectangle

by Bubbly12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Uke England, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Kirkland has been in love with her little brother for years, but he remains oblivious to her affections.  Then there are the Jones and more obstacles are in the way.  Turns out she has a rival for her brother's affections and that would be Alfred F. Jones and his sister Amelia Jones is always following her around it's annoying!  Arthur Kirkland has no idea what's going on, all he know is that his sister is giving him more attention than usual, his new friend Alfred doesn't like his sister so much, and Amelia is always glaring at him like he somehow started something and he doesn't know what!  The only thing he does know is that both Alice and Alfred don't like his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complicated Love Square/Rectangle

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing something like this for a while now. I've also been getting into Engcest, well technically England/Pirate England and I always love a jealous America into the mix!

Today is Tuesday 21st of April and in two more days her little brother will turn 16. Alice Kirkland had recently just bought her brother Arthur Kirkland his present, a unicorn stuff doll. Yes, of course it's childish, but Arthur will always be her innocent little brother in her eyes and he desperately tries to convince her to treat him like an adult. But that's the problem, you see Alice has little dilemma. She's in love with her little brother and she always has been when her parents brought him home for the first time.

 

Sixteen years ago

 

Two year old Alice was waiting for her daddy to bring her mommy and new baby brother home. She wasn't so thrilled about the new baby, she already had brothers and they're always teasing and making her cry. Why bring another one? Besides, she's the youngest and the new baby will be taking away all her attention.

 

"Alice? Why are you still down here? I already put your brothers to bed." Her babysitter said, when she saw Alice still playing with her dolls in the living room. Alice put her dolls down and turned to baby sister.

 

"I'm waiting for mommy and daddy to come home."

 

"You can see them in the morning, now lets get you to bed." Alice pouted and shook her head.

 

"No! I want to see mommy and daddy!" The babysitter just sighed and rubbed her temples. These kids were driving her insane and they just couldn't give her a break.

 

"I'll read you a bedtime story if you go to bed."

 

"No!" Then the door opened and the two saw Mr and Mrs Kirkland walk in. "Mommy! Daddy!" Alice cried out running into her father's arms. Then she saw a blue bundle in her mother's arm. "What's that mommy?"

 

"Oh Alice did you forget about your little brother already? Look!" Her mother revealed the new baby and immediately Alice was captured by him. He was just so cute! His blonde hair looked so soft, porcelain skin with rosy cheeks, and he had the same eyebrows like her daddy and brothers. She will never know why the boys in her family have such eyebrows. "His name's Arthur."

 

The moment his name was said, the babe's eyes slowly opened his eyes to reveal large emerald eyes. Alice gasped and had the biggest smile on her face.

 

"His eyes are the same as mine mommy!" Arthur small hand reached out, "What's he doing?"

 

"I think he wants you closer?" Alice's father leaned her closer to Arthur, and his hand was reaching her face until, "OW!" he pulled on one of her ponytails. Alice turned to her father, "Daddy why did he do that?" Her father gave a small laugh.

 

"He didn't mean it, he's just a baby. But can you promise me something?"

 

"Okay, what is it?"

 

"Promise to take good care of your brother."

 

"I promise."

 

As the years went by, so did Alice's feeling for Arthur.

 

Now

 

"Alice, would you hurry your brother. You both are going to be late for school if he doesn't hurry." Mrs.Kirkland told her daughter.

 

"Of course mum." Alice went up up the doors and went to the door at the right, which was Arthur's room and the one in the left was hers. She knocked and called, "Arthur! Wake up! We need to go to school and you're going to miss breakfast." She heard shuffling and the door opened. 

 

Arthur came out already wearing his uniform and had his backpack ready. Alice huffed in annoyance.

 

"Sorry about that,I didn't catch the time."

 

"Whatever, breakfast is ready." After they finished breakfast, the siblings made their way to school.

 

School

 

"Everyone, today I would like to introduce two new students today." Two twins, a boy and girl. They both had wheat blonde hair, the boy had a hair sticking out, while the girl had hers almost reaching shoulder length. He wore glasses and she wore a yellow star clip on her hair and they both had sky blue eyes. "Would you please introduce yourself?" The boy went first and his booming voice was loud.

 

"Hi dudes! My names's Alfred F. Jones and I'm your new hero!" The new boy, Alfred proclaimed, then his sister stepped up.

 

"Sorry about my brother here," She pointed at her twin and the class laughed at her comment, while Alfred yelled out 'HEY!', "and my name's Amelia Jones and I'm the actual heroine here!" Alice rolled her eyes.

 

'Great, more idiots, well at least the school year is almost over so I wouldn't have to deal with this crap until next year.' Alice turned to look for her brother to see if he had the same reaction as her but only to make her temper rise. Arthur had a blush on his cheeks as he stared at Amelia's huge tits(he's really smart so he skipped a grade), and Alice could feel her jealousy rise up. 'The least she could do is button up her uniform, I can see that red and blue bra of hers.' When she thought that, her emerald eyes met with the other girl's sky blue. Amelia smiled showing her pearly whites and Alfred seemed to be glaring at Arthur probably knowing he was staring at his sister.

 

"Amelia why don't you sit next to Alice and Alfred sit next to Arthur." 'Great, I sit next to them. But poor Arthur, since Alfred was glaring at him he's probably going to give him a hard time.' Alice always worried for her brother, always protected him from bullies, and made sure he was hanging out with the right set of friends. But lately, he's been keeping things to himself, never telling him anything, and she for while she's been trying to get him to open up.

 

"Hi there!" Alice turned to see Amelia sitting next to her. "So you must be Alice, well I'm Amelia." 'No duh, you announced.' "I'm guessing you want to know a lot about me but that will take up time, so why don't you tell me about yourself?" Alice fakes a smile and speaks.

 

"There's not much to talk about. I'm president of the school, and I have younger brother who an honor student. He's over there." She pointed to Arthur who looked like he was also having a conversation with Alfred. 'What are they talking about? Arthur looks nervous, is he threatening him or something?'

 

"That little perv who staring at my chest is your little brother?" 'Bitch' "He does look a lot like you. Now I see where he gets his looks from, he must have a lot of admirers." 'No kidding. Arthur has no idea how cute he is.' When Arthur first started his freshman year, the girls would always compliment of how cute he is but the guys were a different story. Many of them flirted with him, but Arthur was so damn oblivious. 

 

He even has his own stalker, Jason Daniels, he would trap Arthur on the schools halls and start flirting. Alice threatened him with detention if so much as touch Arthur, but he still follows him around. Arthur says Jason is just misunderstood and it's what started their fight two days ago. Alice caught Arthur and Jason in the back of the school with the local delinquents smoking and drinking. Jason only had a three day suspension so he's probably here tomorrow, and Arthur got grounded for a week. 

 

"He's very important to me."

 

"I can see why, you haven't stopped looking at him. I'm getting a little jealous here ya know." Alice blushed and looked back at Amelia. She was just caught staring and the words slipped out.

 

"That's your sister?" Alfred asked Arthur, "You two look really alike, but I rather look at you." Arthur gave a nervous laugh.

 

"Yeah that's Alice, so what made you and your sister attend thus school? It's almost two months left of school?" Arthur asked curiously.

 

"My folks move around a lot, and they wanted us to have an education. So they heard this place was really great and I gotta say, it's coming off as a good start." Alfred said, giving Arthur a smile that would make a lot of people melt. Arthur smiled back, completely unaware of the situation.

 

"That's good to here. Hopefully you'll be here next year." Alfred sighed, 'He does know I'm hitting on him right?'

 

"Say Arthur, do you mind showing me and my sister around?"

 

"Sister and I"

 

"Wha?"

 

"You mean 'sister and I', you screwed up your grammar." 

 

"Oh, uh sorry about that, but would you?"

 

"I'd love too, but Alice being president and all, is the one who's supposed to help the students take a tour around the school." 

 

"Um, I don't know if that's-" Arthur put his hand on Alfred's shoulder in a sign of reassurance.

 

"Don't worry, you and your sister are in capable hands." Arthur stated, while Alfred muttered 'great'.

 

"Thanks Arthur."

 

"You're welcome Alfred."

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry if it's a little rushed and made England a little too OOCI just started this yesterday and tomorrow is England's BDAY!!! [lease comment and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
